


Start of a New Era

by hmweasley



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, but i'm not even sure if it warrants the tag in this context, technically there's a major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a tradition that the previous Avatar greets their immediate descendant when they cross over to the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of a New Era

**In honor of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ airing ten years ago today.**

A light breeze ruffled his robes as Aang watched the scene unfolding. He was in an unusual position. Most of those who had passed into the land of the dead were unconcerned with the living. It wasn’t a cruel sort of disinterest, but they were all aware that those they loved would join them eventually. There wasn’t much reason to track their whereabouts. Perhaps this was why so few were capable of it without an Avatar’s help. One had to have a certain level of spirituality to view the mortal world.

As a former Avatar, Aang had more responsibility to watch what was unfolding on the other planes. It didn’t bother him. He would have been meditating anyway. Alive or dead, he couldn’t break himself of the habit. He didn’t see why he should stop just because he was no longer alive.

Of course, he had been expecting a stronger connection than what he got. All the Avatars of ages past had held direct connections with their immediate descendant. Aang had spoken with Korra few times and not at all since she was a teenager. He couldn’t provide her with the same sort of help that Roku had given him. That Roku still gave him. Aang had felt it necessary to go to the other Avatar when it became clear that Korra had lost her connection to them. It had distressed him at first, and Roku had had to assure him that she would manage just fine on her own.

She had. Aang hadn’t truly doubted she would either, but he hadn’t liked not being able to provide her any sort of reassurance. Roku had made him feel better so many times, especially as a child. It was such a shame for Korra to be robbed of that same assurance so early in her life.

It made him even prouder to watch her mature into a brilliant Avatar. She had much to be proud of as she took her last breath, and due to her older age, she had even more waiting for her here than Aang had upon his death.

His own grandchildren were huddled around Korra’s bed as she died. They were the only family she had left. Those closer to Korra’s age had already left, and she’d had no children. The children of Aang’s grandchildren were also there though. Aang knew they had served as a more than adequate family for Korra in her final years. She was one of the family, causing Aang to feel even more connected to her than he might have otherwise. If that was possible considering the strong connection they held through Raava.

Aang didn’t have much time to observe his descendents’ reactions to Korra’s death as he felt a presence beside him on his own plane. He pulled away from the vision and opened his eyes to see Korra sitting across from him and mimicking his position. Her appearance was that of the middle-aged woman Aang remembered from decades ago, not the elderly woman who had just died. She was calm, aware that she was, in fact, dead. She smiled at Aang, appearing content about where she was. It had been time for her to pass. They both knew that.

“Hello, Korra,” Aang greeted her with a smile.

“Aang,” she said, smile growing wider.

She looked around them, taking in the vibrant colors that made up this world. It wasn’t much different from the spirit world although this world was specifically for mortals who had passed. It was connected to the spirit world just as the living world was but not the same thing. No one could visit unless they were dead or a spirit, making it inaccessible even to living Avatars.

“It’s beautiful here.”

Aang was glad she thought so. She’d be here forever after all.

He was quiet as he let her take it all in. It was a large adjustment for anyone. He’d seen it happen many times by now. Some accepted it gracefully. Aang expected Avatars took it the easiest, but Korra was the first time he was getting to test that theory. His own death didn’t count. She was taking it much better than Sokka, who had never managed to become all that spiritual. Sokka had suffered what could only be described as a panic attack when he showed up here. It took him ages to adjust, but he had in the end.

“Where is everyone?” Korra finally asked once she had taken in her fill of the surrounding area.

Aang pointed into the distance. “Over that way. We’re where the connection to the mortal world is the strongest. This is where I meditate when I want to see what’s happening there. It’s also where the newly deceased tend to appear, so I knew this was where I needed to be to greet you.”

“And you were the only one who came?”

Aang could detect a hint of hurt in her voice that Korra was struggling to hide. It was an emotion so unusual in this world, and Aang felt a pang in his own chest. He smiled at her.

“It’s customary for each Avatar to be met by their predecessor immediately upon death. Roku was the only one to greet me, but Gyatso, Kuzon, Bumi, and everyone else were with me in a heartbeat afterwards.”

Korra smiled. “I think I’ve heard of Bumi before.”

Aang snorted. “Probably. He left quite the legacy. He was also the only one of the friends from my early childhood who was still alive after I came out of the iceberg. It was nice to see him again when I got here.”

Korra nodded, the smile on her face now wistful. “It’ll be nice for me to see everyone again too.”

“In time,” Aang smiled. “I have to give you the customary congratulations on completing your duty speech first.”

Korra’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Despite her embarrassment, Aang could sense the hint of pride in her eyes.

“Is this a required thing?”

Aang allowed himself a small chuckle. “Maybe not required, but I’m going to say it anyway. Don’t worry, I’ll keep it brief.”

She looked down at the ground, although there was a smile on her face.

“You were a fantastic Avatar, Korra.”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m going to tell you the same thing Roku told me when I died: Thank you for watching over the world and keeping the balance. You were an amazing addition to the Avatar legacy.”

The color on Korra’s cheeks had gone darker.

“It’s not like I did more than any of our past lives, especially you. You stopped a hundred year war.”

“You faced just as great of challenges. Kuvira could be considered a war, even if it wasn’t quite as long. But there are plenty of things just as challenging as wars. Politics may usually involve less physical destruction, but I’m sure we both know how exhausting it can be.”

Korra scoffed. “You got that right.”

Aang placed a hand on her shoulder. “So, thank you, Korra. Now, are you ready to meet our next Avatar?”

She made eye contact with Aang again in confusion. “Meet?”

“Well, maybe ‘meet’ isn’t the correct word, although it will feel like a meeting to you.”

“But how? They’re only a baby, and I’m stuck here.”

“I visited you before, right? There are ways we can interact with the living world.”

“Well, yes, but… How?”

“Meditating. That’s how I was watching your death right before you arrived. This place is the best for it. Just close your eyes and focus on who you want to watch. It should be easy, even for your first time, because you’ll be focusing on Raava. Your strong connection to her makes her easy to locate even if you’re unsure about how it all works. If we both think about her we should be able to see her as the new Avatar is born.”

There was a new excitement in Korra’s eyes as she got in a meditation position. Aang observed her until she had closed her eyes, and then he turned his attention to searching for Raava himself.

He had no way of knowing for sure that Korra was seeing what he was, but he had little reason to doubt she was. Aang saw a busy room with a mother in the midst of labor, a father holding her hand, and two older women helping. Their clothing was a mix of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation colors, which hinted at a diverse family. Aang guessed that they lived within the United Republic, but he couldn’t confirm it.

He and Korra didn’t have to watch long as the baby entered the world. Aang knew he was smiling as he watched the announcement of the baby’s arrival and saw the look of awe and wonder on the parents’ faces. They had no way of knowing they were looking upon the next Avatar, but that baby was destined for as many great things as Aang and Korra had been.

When Aang opened his eyes, Korra’s were still closed. He sat in silence until she returned. There was a look of worry in her eyes when she did.

“That baby was from the United Republic,” she said, repeating the same thing Aang had thought. “The Earth Kingdom is going to cause such an uproar when they find out. It’s supposed to be their turn to have an Avatar. Yet another conflict over the United Republic’s existence.”

Aang nodded, remaining silent for a few moments before he spoke.

“I don’t doubt that they will. Many people are resistant to change, but the Earth isn’t. Raava certainly isn’t. She chose that particular child for a reason. I don’t know if she purposefully wanted a United Republic child, but she did think that baby was the right one for the job. No human government is capable of changing Raava’s decision.”

Korra smirked. “But they’ll complain.”

“For a while. Eventually they’ll see that the Avatar belongs to the world anyway. What nation they’re born in doesn’t change their responsibilities. I admire Raava’s decision to do this. It’s the only way to force people to accept change. The United Republic having an Avatar might bring that nation’s existence more validity. Not at first, of course, but over the years or decades. Maybe a century from now no one will care whether an Avatar is from the United Republic or one of the original nations. Or an airbender born in the Water Tribe. Or a waterbender born in the Earth Kingdom. This could be the start of a new era.”

“It’s always the start of a new era, isn’t it? Things are always in the process of evolving.”

Aang smiled widely at her. “You really did become a remarkable Avatar, Korra.”

She shrugged. Her body language wasn’t as bashful as it had been before. She soaked up the compliment as if she believed it, and she should because Aang only spoke the truth.

“Now, I shouldn’t keep you any longer.” Aang stood and held out a hand to help Korra up, although she didn’t need it for the first time in years. “There are plenty of people waiting to see you. We have an eternity to talk.”

Korra wrapped him in a quick hug. “Thank you,” she murmured in his ear.

“You’re welcome.”

And with that, Aang led Korra to where her loved ones were waiting to reunite with her once again.


End file.
